I Won't Waste Away in California
by AmandaDeppWinchester
Summary: Christofer Drew of NeverShoutNever leaves his home in Missouri and runs to California to pursue his music career. There, he meets the girl of his dreams and she becomes his muse and inspiration. I'm not the best with summaries but please R&R XD
1. And I Ran Away To California

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Never Shout Never's music, so any lyrics or songs from NSN used in my story are not mine, they are Christofer Drew's. Which brings me to my next point: You can't own a person, so I obviously don't own Christofer Drew._

_A/N : This chapter will be split into two different points of views. The following chapters, when posted, will switch point of views. Next chapter will be in Chris's POV. I will post another chapter if there are people who actually want to read it so...yeah read and review! (:_

* * *

My name is Christofer. Christofer Drew Ingle that is. I prefer Christofer Drew though. I've always liked my name. The way it's spelt, and the way it flows. And I feel like it fits me perfectly. Oddly spelt like I am odd. I was born and raised in Joplin, Missouri, that is until I left to pursue my music career.

Music had, and still is, my way of escaping a world that can be so harsh. When I was in my early teens, I picked up a guitar and a friend took some time to try and teach me how to play a few chords. That's when it started to flow. The music that is. Lyrics, beats, sounds, everything. I had pages and pages of music ready to be performed. For a long time, my showerhead was the closest thing I had to an audience. I'd sing my heart out when I was alone, afraid that I wasn't good enough to be heard by others. But I was wrong.

My parents were supportive of my music, but they weren't always there. Sometimes it was my dad who was missing, other times it was my mom. Then there were the times that they were both gone. I remember the nights when my parents would be gone till the early hours of the morning and my brother would venture into my room late at night, shooting question after question about my parents' absence.

"_Where are they?" "When are they coming home?" "Why do they always leave?" "Are they ever coming back?" _These questions would sit in the air, unanswered, mainly because I didn't have answers for him. Sometimes I would lie to him, just to satisfy his curiosity, other times I would tell him the truth, that I honestly didn't know.

I still remember the day clear in my mind when I told my mom I was leaving. She was on the verge of tears and I could see the betrayal in her eyes. She never wanted this, but I did. I knew where I was going, and why I was leaving. I had fans, I had people who liked what I did; liked the music I played. I had this feeling in my gut that I could make it if I tried. I hated having to leave my brother behind. But I promised him that when I got enough money, and when I made it big, I would come back for him and get him out of this town that he hated so much.

I packed my bags full of all that I owned, and grabbed the jar of money I kept hidden beneath a loose floorboard in my bedroom. It was enough to get me out of here and enough to keep me stable for a while. I grabbed everything I needed and said goodbye to my folks and to my brother. My mother begged me not to go, but I did. I couldn't just sit by and let my life waste away. I had to do something useful with it.

I boarded the first plane I could, leaving almost immediately for California. I watched my life disappear behind me, everything I knew and loved fading in the distance. I was ready to start a new life, to be free. Or so I kept on telling myself.

I was overwhelmed by the sight of Los Angeles. Tall buildings and tons of interconnecting streets filled with speeding cars and busy people. I grabbed my bags and left LAX, ready for anything this new place was going to throw at me. I walked the streets, head swivelling in all directions, afraid I was going to miss something. I managed to get myself a hotel room and was soon enough back to exploring the streets of this unfamiliar cityscape.

I tell most people it was California that changed my life, but it wasn't. California did do a number on my life, but it wasn't what changed everything. It was _her_. The girl I'd been searching for my whole life but didn't know existed until I stepped foot into that coffee shop.

*********

My name is Charlotte Ramsay. I go by Charlie though. Everyone calls me Charlie. It's just one of those names that stuck. I was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, so I guess that makes me a city girl. I've spent almost every day of my life in this place. We didn't get out of the city much. Still don't.

I'm not going to be one of those people who lies and complains about how bad their life is. Mainly because I've got it pretty good if I do say so myself. My parents are in love, even after they'd been married for the amount of time they had been. Neither drank or smoked, and they obviously loved my brother and I. I was a straight A student, but I wasn't the type who locked herself in her room and studied twenty four seven. I just happened to be the type with a photographic memory. I had friends and my parents trusted me enough to let me hang out with them pretty much every Friday.

Of course, everyone's life has its ups and downs, so I'm bound to have some lows. When these downs came along, I would do everything in my power to distract myself from them, and this distraction was usually my music. It was what I was good at. I'd engulf myself in the sounds and tunes that emanated from my instruments and the lyrics that left my lips. When I wasn't out with my friends or doing some form of homework, I was in my basement with my piano and guitar, and I would play and sing until my fingers hurt and my throat was raw. I loved it though, and it made me happy.

I liked my life. I had almost everything I could ever want. A family that loved me, good parents, great grades, close friends, and I was well liked. As conceited as I may sound, I've never been that bad looking either. The only thing I felt like I was missing out on was love. Not the kind you get from a friend or parent, but the kind you get from someone special, like a boyfriend or girlfriend. Yeah, I've had boyfriends over my lifetime, but I've never actually _loved_ any of them.

Some people don't believe in love at first sight; that you can't just meet somebody and instantly feel a connection. But I'm one of those people who _does_ believe in love at first sight. Well I didn't always think like that. I used to think it was silly that two people could meet and instantly fall for one another, but then it happened to me.

I walked into that coffee shop like I would on any ordinary Friday afternoon. And that's when I met _him_. The butterflies in my stomach went insane and that's when I knew he was the one. I know it sounds cheesy, hell, when I replay the moment in my head it seems surreal. But I'm not going to deny my feelings or how that day affected my world today. My life changed and it's all _his_ fault.

* * *

_Hello again. Just wanted to say that if you're reading this, thanks for reading (: _

_If you liked it and want another chapter, let me know. To do this either..._  
_A) Add to Story Alert (always a good choice)_  
_B) Add to Favourites (just as good as a story alert)_  
_OR, an even BETTER choice..._  
_C) Leave me a review! :)_

_Let me know if this story is worth continuing :) 3_


	2. Oh My Jane Doe

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Never Shout Never's music, so any lyrics or songs from NSN used in my story are not mine, they are Christofer Drew's. Which brings me to my next point: You can't own a person, so I obviously don't own Christofer Drew._

_A/N : This chapter will be in Chris's POV. I will post another chapter if there are people who actually want to read it so...yeah read and review! (:_

_And thank you for the comment! :D and fav/story/author alert :)_

* * *

_Christofer's POV_

Los Angeles was bigger than I expected. I was pushed and shoved as I made my way through crowd after crowd on the busy sidewalks. The morning passed quickly, and I could feel my stomach twist and bubble as my hunger got the best of me. I looked up at the buildings, reading the names written on signs. I came to one at the corner that was obviously some kind of coffee shop. I gripped the handle and pulled it open, stepping into the brightly lit shop.

Windows lined most of the front of the shop. There were tables made of dark wood scattered everywhere, some set for two, others for three or four. At the right end of the shop was a platform, which I was guessing was supposed to be some kind of stage. There was a microphone and a stool set on it. I walked over to the back of the line up at the front counter and stared up at the menu, unsure of what to get. I noticed a girl standing in front of me, so I tapped her on the shoulder, hoping for an opinion. She turned her head to look at me, and I was stunned.

She was beautiful. She had long black hair that was cut in choppy layers. She had a bang that swept across her forehead, covering part of her left eye. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and they were a crystal blue. And her long eyelashes brushed the skin under her eye when she blinked. She smiled up at me, showing off a dazzling grin of straight teeth. I was shocked by her appearance for a moment before I could speak.

"Hi." I managed to get out.

"Hey there." She replied coolly, turning more of her body to face me. She wore black skinny jeans that stuck to her long legs, and a pair of black and white Converse running shoes on her feet. She had on a black shirt with the Batman logo printed in yellow across her chest, a yellow belt printed near the bottom of the shirt. The top fit her nicely, showing off obvious curves. She wore a yellow hooded sweater, and the sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, showing off several braclets.

"Um, I'm kinda new here and I was wondering if you could help me out." I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiled politely

"Sure. What are you looking for help with?" She asked and I jerked my chin up to the menu.

"I've never been here before and I was wondering if you could tell me what was good." I asked and she looked up at the menu for a moment, thinking.

"Well I usually get either coffee or tea here. And a chocolate chip cookie. Those are amazing." She said.

"Well I guess I could go for a cup of tea and a big ol' cookie." I decided, speaking in a bad imitation of a British accent. She giggled.

"That sounds good. If I were you, I'd get the orange pekoe tea. It's pretty much the best." She told me. As we approached the front counter, I had an idea that made my heart beat a little faster.

"How would you like to sit down with me for a cup of tea and a cookie?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. I wasn't really sure how else to put it. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"I'd love that, actually." She replied. We reached the front of the counter, and I moved to stand beside her.

"Hi there, how may I help you?" The employee asked with a friendly grin on her face. I cleared my throat.

"Hello. Can I get two orange pekoe teas, and two chocolate chip cookies?" I asked the young girl nodded, punching things into the cash register.

"Your totally comes to six seventy four." She said happily as she moved away from the counter to get everything ready. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the cashier as she returned. I took the change, shoving it into my pocket. We each took our own food to a table for two beside the windows. I placed my things down quickly and moved to pull her chair out for her, trying my best to be a gentlemen and not show how nervous I really was. She smiled and sat down, and once she was seated I followed suit.

"I have a question." I said. She took a bite of her cookie and made a hand motion to tell me to continue as she chewed. "What's your name?" I asked and she smiled.

"That, my friend, is personal information. I can't just share that with anyone." She said after swallowing, and I laughed.

"Then what the heck am I supposed to call you?" I asked and she grinned.

"Call me Jane Doe." She replied, taking a sip from her tea. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Would that make me John Doe?" I asked and she nodded.

"That is unless you'd like to tell me your name." She offered and I shook my head.

"No thanks. Until you tell me your name, mine's a secret." I said with a wink. She glared at me, but the smirk on her face told me that she wasn't serious.

"Fine, Mr. John Doe." She said, taking another bite of her cookie. I smiled and took off a chunk of my own cookie. And my God, it was amazing. We spoke about little things until our cookies were just crumbs on the table and the tea had disappeared from our cups. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit..." She mumbled. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "I have to go and pick up my brother from his friend's house." She said, standing up. I jumped to my feet and stood in front of her, only to realize I had nothing to say.

"Am I going to get to see you again?" I asked and she thought a moment.

"How about tonight? It's karaoke night here. Why don't you meet me here, at this very table, at seven?" She asked and I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd really like that, actually." I said and she echoed my smile. She turned to leave, and as she was opening the door, she turned back to look at me, giving me one last glimpse of that perfect smile before walking out of the shop. I stood there for a moment, grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. Something hit me after a moment.

_Jane Doe, I don't even know you but I know for sure, that you are beautiful so baby let me know, your name. Damn what's her name?_

The lyrics hit me and I quickly started to look for a pen. I obviously didn't find a random pen laying around, so I kept repeating the words in my head, holding onto them. I moved to the front counter again to face the same cashier.

"Hello again, can I help you?" She asked and I smiled.

"I have a question. Tonight's karaoke night, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Is there like a sign up sheet or do you just show up?" I asked and she reached under the counter and pulled out a clip board.

"You can sign your name here and we'll call you up when the time comes." She explained and I took the pen from her and signed _John Doe_ on the paper. She raised an eyebrow at me after reading the name and I shrugged.

"My last name is Doe. My parents thought it'd be funny to name me John." I lied with a shrug of my shoulders. She nodded slowly as she put the sheet away. I thanked her and waved goodbye before leaving the shop and heading back to the hotel. I could see the lyrics and hear the song in my head. I could see the night play out in my head.

Now, let's just hope it plays out how I want it to.

* * *

_Hello again. Just wanted to say that if you're reading this, thanks for reading (: _

_If you liked it and want another chapter, let me know. To do this either..._  
_A) Add to Story Alert (always a good choice)_  
_B) Add to Favourites (just as good as a story alert)_  
_OR, an even BETTER choice..._  
_C) Leave me a review! :)_

_Let me know if this story is worth continuing with a thrid chapter :)_


	3. Damn, What's His Name?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Never Shout Never's music, so any lyrics or songs from NSN used in my story are not mine, they are Christofer Drew's. Which brings me to my next point: You can't own a person, so I obviously don't own Christofer Drew._

_A/N : This chapter will be in Charlie's POV. I will post another chapter if there are people who actually want to read it so...yeah read and review! (:_

_Thank you for the comments and faves/author/story alerts! :D_

* * *

Charlie's POV

I sat at our table, waiting for Mr. 'John Doe' to arrive. I watched person after person walk in, and each time my heart would beat a bit faster, only to drop when each person turned out not to be him. I really did want to see him again; his choppy and messy brown hair; his green eyes; his cute face. And God, did I ever want to know his name.

One of the employees moved up onto the platform that they used as a stage for karaoke night, and stood in front of the microphone. She tapped it twice with her finger, making sure it was on.

"Hey guys and welcome to Karaoke Night here at The Coffee Shop." She greeted the shop. She looked down at a clipboard before speaking again. "Okay, so our first performer is a Mr. John Doe." She announced. "Is he here?" She asked. My heart fluttered in my chest when I saw the boy from earlier today climb up on the stage, guitar in hand.

"That would be me." He said with a grin. She smiled back before jumping off the stage. The crowd welcomed him with some applause and whistles as he took his seat on the stool. He placed his guitar on his lap and brought his lips closer to the microphone. "Hey everyone." He said with a shy little wave. I wrote this song actually about an hour ago. I wrote it about a girl I met here earlier today. She's actually in this room." He said with a smile. "This song is called 'Jane Doe'." As he said the title, his eyes fell on me and he winked.

His fingers made the first chord on the neck of his guitar, and he started to play.

"_Jane Doe, I don't even know ya but I know for sure that you are beautiful so baby let me know, your name. Damn what's her name? Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced, that she could be my princess, and I could be her prince. And I felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe._" He sang the lyrics and I could practically feel my heart melt. His voice was beautiful, and somehow it made me smile so easily. I stood out of my chair and moved myself closer to the stage; closer to him.

"_Jane Doe, I don't even know ya but I know for sure, that I could get to know you if you let me know, you're name. Damn what's her name? Cause I'm overly attracted and terribly convinced, that she could be my princess and I could be her prince, and I felt that way since, since I saw Jane Doe._" As he held the 'Doe', his eyes locked onto mine.

"_She's everything I want and more; She's everything I want for sure. She's everything I want to adore oh baby, I am overly attracted, and terribly convinced that you could be my lover, but I think I lost my chance. You had me at first glance. Oh my Jane Doe._" He finished the song with one last strum of the strings. The shop burst into applause, cheers, and whistles. But it seemed he didn't really notice. His eyes were set on me, a grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile like a dork back at him. He finally stood to his feet and bowed before getting off the stage. He pushed through the crowd, heading in my direction.

"Hello again." He said when he reached me. The butterflies in my stomach were going insane, and I didn't really know what to say.

"Hi." I managed. He was still grinning, rocking back and forth on his heels. I cleared my throat. "That song...it was amazing. You have a beautiful voice." I told him. I saw him blush a bit, but he managed to shake it off.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have written it without your inspiration." He replied. I felt heat creeping into my cheeks, and I was sure that I was going red. "So will you do me a favour?" He asked. I nodded, too flustered to speak. "Could you tell me your name?" He asked. I smiled.

"My name's Charlie. Charlie Ramsay." I said, holding out my hand. His smile widened as he took my hand.

"Hello Charlie. My name's Christofer. Christofer Drew."

* * *

_Hello again. Just wanted to say that if you're reading this, thanks for reading (: _

_If you liked it and want another chapter, let me know. To do this either..._  
_A) Add to Story Alert (always a good choice)_  
_B) Add to Favourites (just as good as a story alert)_  
_OR, an even BETTER choice..._  
_C) Leave me a review! :)_

_Let me know if this story is worth continuing with a thrid chapter :)_


	4. I'm a Real Big Fan of Yours

_**Disclaimer:**_

_ I do not own any of Never Shout Never's music, so any lyrics or songs from NSN used in my story are not mine, they are Christofer Drew's. Which brings me to my next point: You can't own a person, so I obviously don't own Christofer Drew._

_A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual and will be in Chris' POV. I will post another chapter if there are people who actually want to read it so...yeah read and review! (:_

_Thank you for the comments and faves/author/story alerts! :D_

_Oh and I tend to ramble a lot, so sorry for anything useless *blushes* Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Christofer's POV

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked and she nodded, still smiling. The shop was packed with people, so I took her hand before making my way through the sea of bodies, making sure not to lose her. I was in a great mood. The night didn't go exactly how I planned; it was better. She obviously liked the song and so did the crowd. And that made me happier than I ever thought possible. _She_ made me happier than I ever thought possible.

I reached the shop doors and pulled them open. "After you my dear." I said, motioning for Charlie to go first. She smiled and walked through and I followed.

"Why thank you, sir." She said, imitating a British accent. I chuckled and we started forward down the side walk. The sun was starting to set behind the buildings, and there were fewer cars on the roads. I looked down at Charlie to find her smiling, looking at her feet.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked and her smile grew as she giggled.

"Your song. I can't get over how good it was. I didn't know you could sing. Or play guitar for that matter." She said.

"I'm kind of a musician. I like to write music. I don't usually sing for people though. Yeah, I have a few MySpace videos, but then again who doesn't?" I told her and she laughed.

"You're right. But you could make it somewhere with that voice." She said seriously. I felt myself blush and I prayed that she couldn't see it. "Would you sing for me sometime?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know..." I said, unsure. Yeah she liked that song, but what if I sang something else and she hated it? I shook off the thought as she continued to beg.

"Please? I would love to hear you sing something else. _Please_ Chris?" She pleaded and I sighed.

"Not in public." I grumbled and she jumped up and down, clapping.

"Yay!" She squealed. I noticed people staring and stopped her from making a scene.

"Calm down. Don't want to attract any unwanted attention to yourself." I laughed and she stuck out her tongue. We started walking again, and I realized we were getting closer to my hotel. "So what do you like to do? Do you sing or play an instrument?" I asked and she nodded.

"I sing...well if you can even call it that. And I play piano and guitar." She replied.

"Wow." I said. "Can we make a deal?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure."

"How about this. If I sing something for you, you have to sing something for me. Sound good?" I asked and she thought about it.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." She trailed off.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"I can't sing."

"Everyone can sing." I rebutted and she shook her head.

"Fine. I can't sing _well_." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet you're amazing." The corners of her lips pulled up in a small smile. When I looked away I found myself standing in front of the doors of my hotel. "Well this would be my home." I sighed and she raised an eyebrow so I tried to explain it to her in a short story. "I just moved to California today. This hotel is going to be my home for a little while."

"I see..." She murmured. As she checked out the hotel's front side, an idea struck me.

"Did you want to come up with me? My guitar and song book is upstairs. I could play you something now if you want." I asked. I only did this because I didn't want to say good bye just yet. The night just started and I didn't want to lose it.

"Okay that sounds fun." She said. I hooked my arm through hers and lead her into the main lobby and towards the elevator. The two of us piled inside and the doors slid close. As we ascended up towards my floor, Charlie started to hum. She looked up at me and smiled.

"_La la la, la, la la-la la_." She started to sing in a higher tone. She continued to repeat herself. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. Her voice was beautiful and she was only singing one word.

"_La-lala, la-lala, la-lala, la-lalalala la la."_ I joined in with her. We continued this until we reached our floor. As the doors opened, there was a couple who stood before us. We still had one floor left to go, and even though the couple joined us in the elevator, it did not stop us from singing. When we reached my floor, I took her hand and lead her out of the elevator. As I did, I caught a smile on the couple's faces and couldn't help but smile in return.

As we headed towards my room, I was extremely happy that Charlie didn't take her hand out of mine. Instead, she entwined our fingers together, making my heart beat at an unhealthy rate. I used my room key to let us into the shabby hotel room. I let her walk ahead, and she practically skipped into the room. I closed the door and followed her. My room had two double beds, and she chose to sit on the one closest to the window. I grabbed my guitar case and moved to sit in front of her on the bed. I opened my case and took out my song book. It was an old notebook that was barely holding together, but I refused to get a new one. I'd had it for years and it's where I've recorded all my thoughts and ideas for as long as I can remember.

"Is that your song book?" She asked and I nodded, handing it to her. I pulled out my guitar and set it on my lap, watching her flip through the pages.

"You can pick the song." I told her and she smiled. After a moment, she stopped on one of the pages and placed it down in front of me.

"I want you to play this one." She said, pointing to the page. On the top of it I had written the title, _YourBiggestFan_ in large block letters. I grinned.

"Good choice." I murmured. I set my fingers in position for the first chord. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I started to strum the strings. "_I'm a real big fan of yours, but I'm quite the joke to you. But, Girl was it a joke when you kissed me in your room, and replied 'I love you too.'_" I opened my eyes and locked my gaze with hers as I continued. "_I'm a little bit insecure from all of this mistreatment. But see I'm workin' it out, but workin' it out is so damn hard when you're alone." _A broad smile spread across her face and I couldn't keep myself from smiling in return.

"_Sha da da da da da da da da da, Da da da da da da da da da. I am running out of words to say to you. Wondering why I'm wasting my time, thinking back and wondering why I'm such a fool for loving you._" I finished with one last strum, not finishing the song. Charlie's smile disappeared, and I began to worry that she didn't like the song.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Why did you stop playing?"

I grinned. "I'll play you a full song after I hear you sing something." I told her and she frowned.

"But I don't have anything to sing." She protested, and I pointed to my book.

"You can borrow one of my songs, or you can pick some random song off the top of your head." I told her and she groaned.

"Okay, okay, let me think of something. Just because I don't know the beats to any of your songs and I really don't want to mess up and embarrass myself more than I'm already going to." She mumbled. I smiled as she closed her eyes, tapping her fingers as she thought. "Okay I think I have one." She said opening her eyes.

"Let's hear it." I encouraged and she sighed.

"Do you promise you won't laugh?" She asked quietly and I put a hand over my heart.

"I promise." I told her truthfully and she held out her pinkie. I looked at her finger and then back at her and raised my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a pinkie promise. You can't break a pinkie promise. If you do I'll never trust you again." She said seriously and I sighed, wrapping my pinkie around hers. She held out her index finger.

"Lock it." She said firmly and I wrapped my index finger around hers. She held up her thumb.

"What now?" I complained and she smirked.

"Stamp it." She said simply and she pressed her thumb to mine. I unravelled my fingers from hers. "Now that, my friend, is a proper pinkie swear." She said proudly and I chuckled.

"I'm sure it is. Now, will you do me the honour of singing me something?" I asked and she sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to." She said reluctantly. "It's from my favourite band...next to The Beatles, that is. I'd sing something from The Beatles, but I've had this one song stuck in my head like all day and I just think maybe if I sing it it'll get out." She started to ramble so I held up my hand, stopping her.

"Just tell me the name and who it's by, and I won't judge you. Oh and by the way, I love The Beatles. Just putting that out there." I said and she gave a small laugh.

"It's called _Surrender_ from _Billy Talent_. I'm gunna change a few of the words so I'm not singing about a girl. Okay?" She told me and a nodded. She adjusted herself, sitting up straighter. She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Her lips parted and she started to sing. "_He reads a book from across the street, waiting for someone that he'll never meet. Talk over coffee for an hour or two; he wonders why I'm always in a good mood._" Her voice was beautiful and I begged God mentally that she wouldn't stop singing. Not yet at least. "_Killin' time before he struts his stuff, he needs support and I've become the crutch. He'll never know how much he means to me. I'd play the game but I'm the referee._" She opened her eyes and smiled.

"_Surrender, every word, every thought, every sound. Surrender, every touch, every smile, every frown. Surrender, all the pain we've endured until now. Surrender, all the hope that I lost you have found. Surrender, yourself to me._" She sang the surrenders' a bit higher than the rest of the words and held the last surrender, and it sounded amazing. She let out a breath. "How was that?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"That was..." I trailed off and watched her smile waver until she was frowning.

"Was it bad?" She asked, her voice seeming almost childlike. I shook my head.

"No Charlie. That was _amazing_. Your voice is beautiful. But I have one problem." I could see her cheeks turn pink and that made my heart to a little flip. She raised an eyebrow, so I continued to speak. "I don't like how you didn't finish it." I said and she smiled.

"How do you know I didn't finish it?" She asked and I laughed.

"Well I do listen to the radio Charlie. I've heard the song before and I know there's more to it." I said with a wink and she grinned.

"Hey I never got a full song out of you, so don't expect one from me." She laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Touché. But then again I _did_ sing a full song in the Coffee Shop." I replied. She opened her mouth to say something in return when her pocket started to sing. "Charlie why is your pocket singing?" I asked and she laughed. God, she had a cute laugh.

"My pocket's not singing." She said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a cell phone. "It's called a phone." She said and I stuck my tongue out at her. She flipped it open and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered. "Why what time is it?" She asked into the phone. Someone replied before she said, "Oh shit. Sorry mom. I'm just with a friend of mine. I'll be home in a few. Yeah I'm at that hotel around the corner from the Coffee Shop. Yeah that one. Alright see you soon." She shut the phone and let out a long sigh.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I have to go and wait outside. My mom's on her way to pick me up. Sucks when your car is in the shop." She said and I frowned.

"Awe, I don't want you to go." I said sadly.

"I don't wanna go either. But if I don't go now then I'll have to walk home in the dark. And it's not as fun as it sounds." She replied. She climbed off the bed and I followed her to the door.

I opened the door and motioned for her to walk out first. "Shall I walk you downstairs?" I asked and she stopped in the doorway and turned to face me.

"I think I'll survive. My mom will probably be here in a few minutes anyways." She said. I felt a little disappointed, and she must have noticed. "I'll make sure that we get to spend more time together soon. Do you have a pen by any chance?" She asked. Thrown off by the random question, I just stood there for a moment before going to grab one. I brought it back to her and she took my hand, resting it in hers, palm up. She started to scribble something on my palm before placing the pen back in my hand, folding my fingers around it. She pushed herself up onto her tippy toes and leaned forward. My heart started to race as her lips moved towards mine. I closed my eyes and felt her hand grip my chin, turning my head to the side. She kissed my cheek before dropping back down and turning away and walking down the hall.

"Call me." She called back and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I opened my hand to find several digits written neatly across my hand. I closed my hand into a fist and smiled, heading back into my room. I collapsed onto my bed feeling...satisfied. The night didn't go exactly how I had planned it would, it actually went a lot better. I opened my fist and looked once more at the numbers and couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face. She seemed to have that effect on me. I let my hand drop to my side and closed my eyes, and as I started to slip into unconsciousness, I knew exactly what I was going to do as soon as I woke up.

_

* * *

__A/N:__ La la la's are to from the song California from Never Shout Never (: _

_I unfortunately did not write the song "Surrender" from Billy Talent. I just really love them so I felt like I should have Charlie sing one of their songs (:_

_Hello again. Just wanted to say that if you're reading this, thanks for reading (: _

_If you liked it and want another chapter, let me know. To do this either..._  
_A) Add to Story Alert (always a good choice) _  
_B) Add to Favourites (just as good as a story alert) _  
_OR, an even BETTER choice..._  
_C) Leave me a review! :)_

_Let me know if this story is worth continuing with another chapter :)_


	5. Hummingbird

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of Never Shout Never's music, so any lyrics or songs from NSN used in my story are not mine, they are Christofer Drew's. Which brings me to my next point: You can't own a person, so I obviously don't own Christofer Drew._

_A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual and will be in Chris' POV. I will post another chapter if there are people who want to read it so...yeah read and review! (:_

_Thank you for the comments and faves/author/story alerts! :D_

_Oh and I tend to ramble a lot, so sorry for anything useless *blushes* Hope you enjoy_

* * *

Charlie's POV

The morning sun flooded into my room, forcing me to open my eyes. I groaned and pushed myself into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes as they began to adjust to the bright light. I looked around my large room and saw my guitar sitting in one of the many corners, out of its case, and last night's events flooded back into my mind. I smiled and somehow mustered up the energy to actually get out of bed. I moved over to my large window and stared out into my massive backyard. The amount of money I had wasn't something I told a lot of people, and it usually just slipped my mind when I was asked to talk about myself. I didn't like people knowing I had money. I didn't want people being fake around me in hopes of getting something out of it. When I know I can trust a person, that's when they can see where I live and what I have. I'd hate for that to be someone's first impression of me.

I stared out at the clear blue water of my in ground swimming pool and decided I felt like a swim. As I started to fish through my drawers for my swim suit, I called out for my dad.

"Dad! Did you clean the pool?" I called out and listened to my voice echo for a moment before I heard an answer.

"Yes I did! The heaters on too! The water should be nice enough by now!" He called back.

"Kay! I'm gunna go for a swim!" I told him and pulled out my favourite black and white zebra printed bikini. I changed quickly and slipped on a pair of black board shorts. I went to my bathroom and tied my hair into a high ponytail and followed the routine I normally did in the mornings, washing my face, brushing my teeth. I fixed my hair, pulling it out of the ponytail and letting it fall around my shoulders, still straight from yesterday. I fixed up my eye make up a bit, just in case, and smiled once in mirror, looking okay. I skipped downstairs, grabbing a towel and my flip flops and a bottle of blue Gatorade. I walked outside and was blasted by the heat. The weather guy said it was going to get hot, but I didn't expect this much. The recent weather had seemed too cool for early June and I was so happy to finally feel the heat. I sat by the edge of the pool and dipped my feet in. The water was warm and refreshing and I let out a sigh before standing to rid myself of my shorts. Humming, I moved over to one of the three beach chairs we had along the poolside, folding and placed my shorts and towel on top. I slipped off my flip flops and headed towards the diving board on the deep end of my pool, stationing myself at the tip. Bending my knees, I bounced a few times before diving into the pool, feeling the cool water soak my body. As I resurfaced, I grinned, pushing my hair back. I could see my mom on the phone in the kitchen, and as she hung up and started to move towards the screen door, I swam to meet her at the pool edge.

"A friend of yours called. I told them you were out here. I said that it was okay if they stopped by." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Who was it?" I asked, folding my arms across the edge of the pool. She smiled.

"You'll see when they get here." She said in a sing song voice before leaving me alone and going back inside. I shrugged and pushed myself away from the edge, floating on my back. I drifted across the surface, feeling blissful as the sun beat down on my pale skin. God how I loved this weather. I floated around the pool, completely relaxed. I'm not exactly sure how much time had passed before I heard my mother's voice.

"Charlie!" She called. I could hear her approaching the pool and I sighed, pushing myself under the water, swimming beneath the surface to the edge. I gripped the rim and pulled myself up. My mom stood above me, smiling.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"You have a visitor." She said and I lowered my head in the water, covering my mouth. "Shall I send him out?" She asked and I nodded. As she walked away, my brain processed what she said.

"Him..." I mumbled. "Who's him!?" I called after my mom, but she was already inside, fetching my guest. I watched from behind the wall of my pool as my mom lead someone through the kitchen and out into the backyard. I felt my heart start to race as he smiled at me, swinging his head to the side to try and get his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Charlie." He said and walked towards me. I raised my head, resting it on the edge.

"Hey Chris." I said bashfully. He reached the pool and looked around, letting out a sigh.

"Your house is kind of amazing." He said, almost breathlessly. I smirked.

"I guess it is." I said with a shrug. He grinned and sat down in front of me, crossing his legs. I smiled. "So whatcha doing here?" I asked and he held up his palm. In faded ink was my phone number. "You actually called?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.

"Why would I not?" He tested and I pushed away from the wall, disappearing beneath the surface. I poked my head up again to find him smiling and watching me. I held up a finger.

"I'll be out in a sec." I told him and ducked under the water again, swimming towards the deeper end. I found the ladder and gripped onto it, pulling myself out of the water. I walked quickly around the pool to grab my towel and caught Chris' eyes trail up and down my body, widening. Instantly self conscious, I looked away, hiding the redness of my cheeks. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me, doing my best to dry myself off a bit. I slipped on my shorts and flip flops and walked over to Chris, using my towel to scrub my head, trying to get out some of the water. He started up at me, a hand above his eyes to block the sun. He grinned.

"Nice hair." He said with a chuckle. I smirked and bent a bit closer and started to shake my head around, flinging water everywhere. He gasped and started to laugh, throwing his hands up in front of him in an attempt to cover. I stopped and sat in front of him, smiling. He narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't hide his smile. "Thanks for that." He said sarcastically and I giggled.

"Anytime." I said with a wink. He laughed and wiped some drops of water off his face. I leaned forward, propping my chin on my elbow. "So, is there any specific reason as to why you're here?" I asked.

"Why do you not want me here?" He pouted, sounding offended.

"No no no!" I said quickly. "I'm really, _really_ happy that you're here. I was just wondering." I explained and he chuckled.

"I was just kidding. And yeah I actually have a bit of a problem." He said. I motioned with my hand for him to continue. "I've been working on a song, and I have part of it done, but I'm kind of stuck. I was wondering if you wanted to give me a hand." He asked and I smiled.

"I'd love to. Show me what you have." I said and he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to me. At the top of the page there were several scribbles, but no title. I started to read the lyrics and looked at him.

"The lyrics are great so far." I said truthfully. He smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't know what else to do." He said sounding exasperated. I looked back to the sheet.

"Sing it for me and maybe I can help." I said giving the paper back. He took it and sighed.

"It might not be the best and it's gunna be a bit rough but I guess I'll sing it." He mumbled. He cleared his throat and placed the sheet in front of him on the ground. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_I like you. Girl you don't got nothin' to prove, to me. I know that times have been rough, for the both of us. But I'll pray for a change. You see this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark and if this love is what we see it is, I'm sure we will go far and with a girl as sweet as you,_" He sang, and as he said 'you' he looked away from his feet and back to me, "_There's not much else I can do, but fall for you._" He stopped and sighed. "I can't think of another verse." He grumbled and I thought for a second.

"It's amazing so far." I told him and he looked away shyly.

"Thanks." He said quietly. I grinned.

"Anytime. Now give me a moment while I think." I said. I replayed his voice in my head, thinking about the lyrics. And then I got it.

I jumped to my feet and jogged to my backdoor, running into the kitchen and taking one of the pens off my counter and then running back to Chris. He sat there, watching me carefully. I sat down and grabbed the paper and started to jot down some lyrics.

"So what I'm thinking is that you can add another verse and then just repeat the chorus twice." I said, writing down the verse that I had thought of.

"Well the only problem I have is that I can't seem to think of a verse." He pointed out and I smiled, finishing up what I had thought of.

"Here." I said, showing him what I had. He read it over, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

"Sing it to me." He said and I timidly took the paper.

"_You know that I'm a wreck and you know I can't breathe at the edge of my seat with each word. And as the months turn into years, just know that I will wait, here. For you. Cause I pray, for a change. You see this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark and if this love is what we see it is, I'm sure we will go far. And with a boy as sweet as you, there's not much else I can do. But fall for you._" I held the 'you' for a bit and repeated it four times, slowly and I made sure to hold it, letting my voice hit a higher note each time.

"And after that you repeat the chorus. I said boy in that part 'cause I was singing it and didn't want it to be weird." I said with a laugh. I chuckled.

"That's fine. And I love it by the way. It's perfect." He said and I looked away.

"It's not that great." I mumbled.

"It's amazing." He said as he shook his head. He looked back at me, beaming.

"What's up with you?" I asked and he looked from the lyrics to me and then back again.

"Why don't we make this a bit of a duet? You can sing it with me." He said happily. I laughed and he frowned. "What's wrong with that idea?" He pouted and I smirked.

"My voice...it's just not as good as yours." I muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding me right? You have an _amazing_ voice. And that's why you're going to sing this with me." He said firmly and I groaned.

"Fine." I grumbled and he smiled triumphantly.

"Let's give this a try." He said happily and placed the paper between us. He took a deep, calming breath, closed his eyes, and started to sing.

"_I like you. Girl you don't got nothin' to prove, to me._" He locked eyes with me as he sang and I could feel my heart beat increasing at a steady rate._ "I know that times have been rough, for the both of us. But I'll pray for a change. You see this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark and if this love is what we see it is, I'm sure we will go far and with a girl as sweet as you,_" He smiled as he continued. "_There's not much else I can do, but fall for you."_ He stopped singing and nodded his head to count the beats before it was my turn to start. I closed my eyes and tried to calm the heart beat in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at the sheet. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

"_You know that I'm a wreck and, you know I can't breathe at the edge of my seat with each word. And as the months turn into years, just know that I will wait, here. For you." _I closed my eyes as I continued. _"Cause I pray for a change. You see this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark and if this love is what we see it is, I'm sure we will go far and with a boy as sweet as you" _As I sang boy, I opened my eyes to find Chris staring at me, smiling. "_There's not much else I can do, but fall for you."_ I held the 'you', hitting a higher note as I did. I finished and Chris repeated what I did, only to have me do the same. He sang one final you before repeating the chorus with me.

"_This world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark, and if this love is what we see it is, I'm sure we will go far. And with a boy as sweet as you, there's not much else I can do. But fall for you."_ We sang the last part together perfectly, but when I sang boy he sang girl. We sat there for a moment in silence, just smiling at one another. But the silence wasn't awkward. In fact, it was comfortable.

"That was pretty awesome if I do say so myself." Chris chuckled and I nodded in agreement.

"It was, it was." I agreed. My eyes trailed to the colourful flower garden that was not too far behind him and gasped. "Chris, look! It's a hummingbird!" I whispered. We scrambled to our feet and inched closer to the garden to get a closer look. We got as close as we could without it flying away and watched it float around the flowers. Without even thinking about it, I leaned against Christofer and he gently placed and arm around me.

"He's a cutie." He murmured and I smiled. We stood there for a while, just watching the bird before it finally flew away, disappearing over my fence. I sighed.

"Hummingbirds are so beautiful." I said quietly. Chris nodded.

He gasped quietly, letting go of me and moving quickly back to where the piece of paper with the lyrics lay on the ground with the pen. He grabbed the pen and scribbled something at the top of the page in capital letters. I leaned over his shoulder and read the title out loud.

"_Hummingbird_." I murmured and he looked up at me and smiled, his spider bite piercings glinting in the sunlight. I could practically feel my heart melt in my chest as my lips mirrored his smile.

* * *

_Hello again. Just wanted to say that if you're reading this, thanks for reading (: _

_The song Hummingbird is not mine. It was written by Christofer Drew of Never Shout Never (:_

_If you liked it and want another chapter, let me know. To do this either..._  
_A) Add to Story Alert (always a good choice) _  
_B) Add to Favourites (just as good as a story alert) _  
_OR, an even BETTER choice..._  
_C) Leave me a review! :)_

_Let me know if this story is worth continuing with another chapter :)_


	6. I'm Happy knowing that you are mine

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of Never Shout Never's music, so any lyrics or songs from NSN used in my story are not mine, they are Christofer Drew's. Which brings me to my next point: You can't own a person, so I obviously don't own Christofer Drew._

_A/N: This chapter is pretty lengthy and will be in Chris' POV. I screwed up on the other chapter and said in the A/N it was in Chris' when it was obviously in Charlie's. Any who, I will post another chapter if there are people who want to read it so...yeah read and review! (:_

_Thank you for the comments and faves/author/story alerts! :D_

_Again, I tend to ramble a lot, so sorry for anything useless *blushes* Hope you enjoy _

_And this chapter isn't my best. In my opinion, it's not good BUT those reading this can be the judge of that (: _

* * *

Christofer's POV

As the days moved on, I found myself spending most of my time with Charlie. I hated the idea of being away from her, and when I was I felt as if I was missing something, as if I wasn't completely whole. Charlie made me happy, whether she knew it or not. Seeing her was the best part of my day. Her smile made me smile; her laugh made me laugh. Her touch made my skin tingle, and the sound of her voice made my heart beat a little faster. And those eyes, they were so easy to get lost in. There was this feeling that she gave me, and I couldn't quite figure out what it was just yet. All I knew is that I liked it. I liked it a lot...

As more and more time passed, Charlie started bringing more and more music out of me. Lyrics that I never thought I'd be able to write, things I didn't think I'd ever sing about were now what all my songs were about. A lot of them were about her and the way she made me feel. I could only seem to express what I felt in lyrics.

I lay on my hotel bed one morning, staring at the ceiling. I was relaxed and happy, as I had been since I arrived in Los Angeles. Since I met Charlie, that is. As her name once slipped back into my thoughts, I instantly wanted to see her. As the thought of her passed through my mind, a buzzing noise came from the nightstand beside my bed. I looked over to see my cell phone sliding across the surface, vibrating to indicate someone was calling me. Sitting up, I grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Chris! It's me, Charlie." Charlie replied happily. I could feel myself start to smile as I listened to her voice.

"Hey Charlie! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just complete boredom. How about you?" She asked in return.

"Same here." I replied.

"Well, since it just so happens we're both bored, how about we be bored together?" She asked and I felt my smile widen.

"Well that sounds fun and all, but I don't think it's possible to be bored with you." I told her honestly. She giggled.

"Awe well, shucks. You flatter me too much. Any who, how about we hang out and have fun since you seem to not believe that we can be bored." She said and I laughed.

"Sounds like fun."

"It does, it does. So I'm actually on my way to the hotel as we speak, so get dressed and stuff and meet me outside. Kay bye!" She said happily, hanging up before I could argue with her. I let out a groan, pulling myself off the bed and moving quickly to my suitcase. I slipped on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a blue and grey plaid button up top. After brushing my teeth and doing as much as I could with my hair, I wrapped several bracelets on either wrist. I was about to walk out when I noticed I was bare foot. I wasn't uncomfortable being without shoes, hell, I liked being bare foot most of the time. But what if Charlie thought it was weird. As I slipped on a pair of sandals I realized this was probably the first time I actually cared what someone else thought of me.

I grabbed my phone and room key and took the elevator to get to the lobby. As I reached the revolving doors at the front of the hotel, I saw Charlie approaching. My heart rate started to increase as my eyes met hers and her lips spread up into that smile that I was so accustomed to. I quickened my pace, pushing through the doors and stepping out into the sunlight. Charlie skipped over, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. I embraced her back, resting my chin on her head.

"Hey to you too." I replied. She let her arms fall and stepped away, looking up at me, beaming from ear to ear. With a smile like that, I couldn't keep myself from grinning in return. "So where are we off to today?" I asked. She took my hand and led me down the side walk.

"It's a surprise." She said in a sing song voice. I chuckled.

"Oh how fun." I said in a sarcastic tone. She laughed and dragged me forward until I was walking at her side and not behind her. As I fell into pace beside her, she adjusted her hand so that our fingers intertwined. A faint smile instantly appeared on my lips. God, she always managed to make me so happy.

We kept on forward, talking about nothing and everything as Charlie led me to her surprise destination. Struggling, we finally broke through a large crowd of people and Charlie pulled me to a halt.

"Are we here?" I asked, slightly confused. She shook her head.

"Almost. I'm going to need you to close your eyes. I mean, this place isn't anything special, I just really like it." She explained.

"Well as long as it makes you happy, then I'm happy." I told her, and she beamed up at me. I grinned back at her for a moment before closing my eyes. I felt her grip on my hand tighten a bit as her other hand wrapped around my forearm. "You better not lead me into a wall or something." I mumbled and she laughed.

"I actually wasn't thinking about that, but now that you mention it, maybe I will do that." She said. My eyes fluttered open in a panic. "Chris! Close your eyes!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not closing my eyes if you're gunna walk me into a wall!" I rebutted. She rolled her eyes.

"I was joking. I'm not that cruel." She laughed. I decided to trust her and closed my eyes and let her drag me along to wherever it was she wanted to take me. "I know I said this already, but this place isn't anything special. It's just a place I used to come to a lot when I was little and it's kinda like my happy place." She explained.

"I don't mind if it's nothing special. It'll be special as long as I'm there with you." I said. Opening one eye to take a peek, I caught her cheeks turning pink and I couldn't help smiling. God she was so freaking cute.

We kept walking, and after a while I started to grow impatient. I couldn't see where we were and I didn't know where we were going, and it was making me nervous.

"We're here." Charlie sang and I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the lighting. Blinded for a moment, I blinked a few times before I could actually see where I was. I looked around and smiled. There was a set of swings in front of us, and their red and blue paint was fading and chipping away. Off to our left was an extremely large oak tree. Its leaves and branches extended several feet out, providing a huge space of shade. I looked around, seeing children on a field behind the swings, kicking a ball around.

"This place is cute." I said, looking at Charlie. _Like you_ I added mentally.

"It's kinda like my happy place. It's where I come to think." She replied, skipping off towards the swing set, dragging me with her. She sat down on one of the swings and motioned for me to sit on the one to her right, so I did. She started to swing gently back and forth, kicking up the woodchips that covered the ground.

"Why do you like this place so much?" I asked and she shrugged.

"My dad used to take me here a lot when I was a kid. Not many kids come to play here so it's normally quiet and relaxing. Helps me think and clear my head." She explained and I nodded as she spoke. "I've come here to write music before, actually." She added, spiking my interest.

"Oh really? And when will I get to hear this music?" I asked and she laughed.

"Probably not for a long time." She said and I grinned.

"I can wait." I said with a wink and she rolled her eyes, but unable to hide the grin on her face.

"Speaking of music, how's yours coming along?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It's coming along. I started a new song book. It's dedicated to someone. It's every song they inspired." _Every song you inspired _I said mentally, afraid to actually tell her that.

"Oh well they sound important. Will I get to hear any of them?" She asked and I lifted my shoulders, pushing the swing back and letting it sway forward.

"Not sure. But I _am_ working on one at the moment. Just have a bit of writer's block I guess." I said and she stopped swinging.

"Sing it to me." She demanded. I brought my swing to a halt.

"What if I don't want to?" I countered and she groaned.

"I don't care if you don't want to. I want to hear it and I'd like to see if I can help you with it." She said and I shook my head.

"I don't wanna sing it to you." I said and she gave my shoulder a shove, pushing my swing back.

"Chris that's not fair!" She whined and I stuck my tongue out at her, only to receive another shove.

"Hey now, don't be so violent." I laughed and glowered at me.

"Either sing it to me, or get the silent treatment." She said, sticking her nose in the air. I laughed.

"You're kidding me right? You're going to sink to that level of immaturity because I won't sing you a song?" I asked and she didn't respond. "You know, two can play at that game." I pouted turning away from her. We sat in silence for a few moments, before I finally gave up.

"Okay you win, I lose. I hate the silent treatment. It's like a form of torture!" I exclaimed at she laughed giddily, clapping her hands.

"Yay! Sing it to me!" She said excitedly and I frowned.

"It's not very good and I just don't want you to think it's stupid or anything." I mumbled and she shook her head.

"I bet you it's fantastic. Now, sing to me love." She said and I sighed. I thought over the words in my head to make sure I didn't completely screw up. I counted to three mentally, took a deep breath, and started to sing the song I wrote for her.

"_You make me happy, whether you know it or not. We should be happy, that's what I said from the start. I am so happy, knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days. For the rest of my days. You're all of my days." _I sang, watching her expression shift from awe to happy. I grinned and continued.

"_You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly. I can't deny, that when I'm staring you down, and dead in the eye, I wanna try, to be the person you want, the person you need. It's hard to conceive that somebody like you, could be, with someone like me." _Her smile widened and I started the chorus.

"_I'm happy knowing that you are mine. The grass is greener on the other side. The more I think, the more I wish, that we could lay here for hours and justa, reminisce." _I started to swing, breaking eye contact with her as I kept singing.

"_You're looking so fresh it's catching my eye, why oh why, did I not see this before, the girl I adore was right in front of me. And now I take a step back and look in your eye, and ask why it took so long to see. We're meant to be."_ I looked back into her eyes again, which were filled with admiration and wonder. Did she catch on to who I was singing about?

"_I'm happy knowing that you are mine. The grass is greener on the other side. The more I think, the more I wish, that we could lay here for hours and justa, reminisce.  
On the good, the bad, the ugly. The smiles, the laughs, the funnies. Oh, all the things we put, each other through. It's for you, for you, for you.  
You make me happy, whether you know it or not. We should be happy, that's what I said from the start. I am so happy. Knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days. For the rest of my days.  
I'm happy knowing that you are mine. The grass is greener on the other side. The more I think, the more I wish, that we could lay here for hours and justa, reminisce. Ooh, ooh."_ I finished singing and stared at Charlie, waiting.

"Uh, what did you think?" I asked timidly, rubbing the back of my neck. Did she not like it? Her lips spread back into her familiar smile.

"Chris, that was amazing." She said, almost breathlessly. I felt relief wash over me.

"You really think so?" I asked and she nodded.

"Whoever inspired that song must be someone really special. And let me just say, they're really lucky to have someone like you interested in them" She said. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"It's about you." I blurted out without thinking. Her eyes widened, I instantly wished I hadn't said that. I stared at her for a moment, before looking away, embarrassment making blood pool in my cheeks. "I-I-I'm sorry. I just-I thought..." I stumbled over my words, racking my brain for something to say, but I came up blank. "I-I have to go." I finally said, unable to stand the mortification any longer. I started to speed away, head hung low.

"Chris wait!" Charlie called from behind me, but I kept going. How could I face her? What if I just ruined everything we had? I couldn't lose her.

I could hear her running in my direction, and I started to slow down, but not fully stopping. I felt her hand wrap around my forearm, pulling me to a halt. I turned to face her. Her crystal blue eyes boar into mine.

"Don't run away from me like that." She scolded. I looked down at my feet.

"I-I shouldn't have told you that. I didn't want to ruin what we have." I mumbled.

"Chris, you're not ruining anything. That song was beautiful, and you have no idea how honoured I am to know that it's about me." She said. I looked up and met her gaze.

"Really?" I asked, my voice sounding like that of a child. She smiled.

"Really." She murmured. With that, I did something that I had thought about doing for as long as I've known her, completely on impulse. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, pressing my lips gently to hers. I pulled away, opening my eyes to meet hers. She stared at me for a moment before cupping my face in her hands and pulling me forward, crashing her lips to mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck, one of her hands finding its way into my hair. My arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

That day, that song, and that kiss changed everything between us. Changed everything for the better.

_

* * *

__Sorry that this chapter isn't very good and sorry for taking my sweet time in updating this. It's just I've had so much to do. I had to get through all of my culminating activities, final pieces of homework, final exams, etc. And then there was the writer's block.  
But I made sure I stayed up extra late (2 am to be exact) to finish this._

_School's out, and summer's in. So I hope to write more soon and update sooner this time. I really hope I haven't lost you guys! D:_

_Oh and with the whole writer's block ordeal...yeah it's pretty bad. So if you have any ideas for future chapters, or any songs you'd like me to use, let me know through a review or send me a message! Much appreciated _

_Hello again. Just wanted to say that if you're reading this, thanks for reading (: _

_The song Happy is not mine. It was written by Christofer Drew of Never Shout Never (:_

_If you liked it and want another chapter, let me know. To do this either..._  
_A) Add to Story Alert (always a good choice) _  
_B) Add to Favourites (just as good as a story alert) _  
_OR, an even BETTER choice..._  
_C) Leave me a review! :)_

_Let me know if this story is worth continuing with another chapter :)_


End file.
